


Never Thought This Would Happen

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean returns early, First Kiss, M/M, Wrestlemania 34, fluff and emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Seth is happily surprised when an injured Dean appears on the ramp at Wrestlemania. Ambrollins.Have a story idea? Just want to ask a question? Go here!





	Never Thought This Would Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Because of everything that's been going on, I decided to do a fluffy Ambrollins piece. (Plus, I watched Seth's victory at Wrestlemania 34) Enjoy!

Seth slammed his boot into the mat, watching a dazed Miz slowly rise to his feet. The Wrestlemania crowd was roaring in anticipation, but the only thing that went through Seth’s mind was, “Stand up, Mizzie, so I can stomp you into the ground.”

The Miz finally got to his feet, and Seth struck. Running forward, he crushed the back of his neck with his foot, sending The Miz back into the mat. After taking a split second to make sure Finn was out, Seth hooked the Intercontinental Champion’s leg and prayed for the first time in his life.

Luckily, Seth didn’t need to worry. The ref hit his hand on the mat three times, and the bell rang. The crowd exploded, and Seth took in a sharp breath; he was, for the first time in his career, an Intercontinental Champion. This also meant that he had finally caught up to Dean and Roman, and now all three members of The Shield were Grand Slam Champions. The coolest part was, if Randy hadn’t won the United States Championship at Backlash, The Shield would have become Grand Slam Champions in a row. C’est la vie. 

The Miz and Finn rolled out of the ring as the referee went to grab the Intercontinental Championship. Sitting in the middle of the ring, running his hands through his hair, Seth finally listened to the crowd’s cheering. For a while, he had been worried he would get lost, but now it seemed that things were finally looking up.

The ref walked over, placed the Intercontinental Championship in front of Seth, then climbed out of the ring. Taking a few more deep breaths to prevent himself from crying, Seth grabbed the Intercontinental Championship and finally stood up.

Seth climbed the turnbuckles and held his new title in one arm, pinching himself as he held his side. This was really happening, it wasn’t just a crazy dream. He was really Intercontinental Champion.

Slowly climbing back down, Seth looked at the crowd, delighted by their smiles. However, it was a happy delight, not a selfish delight; Seth liked seeing people happy because of his work. Keeping those smiles in his head, Seth swung the Intercontinental Championship high above his head, just like he had done at Wrestlemania back when he had pulled off “the heist of the century.” Now that felt like an eternity ago.

Seth’s ears began to buzz, and for a second he was worried. Had he injured himself without realizing it? Was he going to become the new Finn? Seth’s worries were squashed seconds later, however, when Dean’s music hit.

The crowd exploded in noise. Seth looked at the ramp in shock, watching Dean’s entrance video appear on the titantron. Even though his heart was fluttering, Seth didn’t want to freak out until The Lunatic Fringe was actually right in front of him.

After three seconds, Dean finally came out, the crowd exploding again. Seth ignored the crowd, though, instead focusing on Dean. His arm was in a bandage, his hair was really short, but it didn’t matter. He was still The Lunatic Fringe, he was still Dean Ambrose, and seeing him finally caused a smile to appear on Seth’s face.

A tiny grin appeared on Dean’s face, almost a “well, aren’t you happy to see me?!” Seth’s smile widened because yes, he was happy, elated even. Clasping the Intercontinental Championship around his waist, The Kingslayer slowly climbed out of the ring.

Seth didn’t register his feet moving forward, he didn’t register the crowd cheering. All he focused on was the blurry blob that was Dean in front of him, and how he suddenly wanted to kiss the guy into oblivion. Okay, the crush on Dean wasn’t new, but Seth hadn’t experienced any major urges until now.

When Seth finally reached Dean at the top of the ramp, the crowd went silent, no one moving a muscle. That grin appearing again, Dean chuckled quietly,

“Well don’t just stand there, give me a hug!”

“Dean…” Suddenly realizing how choked up he was, Seth pulled Dean into a giant hug, tears finally streaming down his face.

It took Dean a few seconds to notice the tears, but when he did, he was concerned. Keeping his arms around Seth, Dean whispered,

“You okay?” A tiny laugh escaped Seth, a smile matching it.

“Now that you’re here.” Dean scoffed sarcastically, then his eyes narrowed when Seth slowly pulled out of the hug. Looking at his friend, he whispered, “I’m really sorry about this, buddy,” then cupped Dean’s face in his hands and sealed it with a kiss.

The crowd roared in a wave of deafening noise, the arena shaking under their feet. Dean was shaking too, but it wasn’t in anger. He was simply freaking out about being here, at Wrestlemania, and actually kissing a very sweaty Seth. Minus the sweaty part, this was exactly what Dean had been hoping for when he had convinced Triple H to okay his appearance.

When they pulled away, Seth and Dean looked at each other, then burst into laughter. Squeezing a tuff of Dean’s short hair, Seth chuckled,

“Thank you for not punching me in the face.”

“Why would I?” Dean laughed in return, wrapping one arm around him. Shaking his head in happiness and shock, Seth walked backstage with his best friend, not worried about the million cute comments Roman was probably preparing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
